Babe, u look so cool
by Dragon de Hierro
Summary: Eren y Levi se miran a los ojos, azul acero demasiado líquido contra verde venenoso, completamente espeso. Peligro amenazante y caos que se desborda, los pilares en el centro de un universo a punto de nacer o explotar./ Ereri;au / Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman.


**Disclaimer: **

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人".

**Pareja:** Eren Jaeger/ Levi Ackerman.

**Imagen de portada: **Todos los créditos correspondientes a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias:** Uso del lenguaje vulgar o altisonante, Muerte de un personaje, Aromantic!Eren, Soulmates;AU, Gender Bender, Armin!Female Porque Sí

**Temática:** Bonnie and Clyde; AU

Dedicado especialmente para Tina.

Por todo el apoyo, cariño y dedicación que le das a todas las cosas que escribo. Por nunca permitir que la magia muera; por ser una persona maravillosa y admirable. Por todos los bellos consejos y esos largos mensajes que siempre me alegran el día. Por todas las historias que tú y yo sabemos que se esconden detrás de un fanfic. Porque de entre tantos universos, te pude encontrar. Ojalá esto pudiera ser suficiente para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí.💝

Pd: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! No es ninguna novedad que como siempre, esto ha llegado con un poco de retraso, pero tú sabes, lenta pero segura y lo prometido es deuda. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Con cariño, Lou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella tiene un rostro sacado de una revista, sólo Dios lo sabe pero él nunca la dejaría_

**Ahora.**

**E**l humo blanco que emanaba de su cigarrillo a punto de consumirse subía con ligereza y se perdía en algún punto de su ascenso. Toda la habitación estaba impregnada con el horrible aroma a tabaco, nunca le había gustado, pero ahora sentía que incluso eso era parte de ellos y se sentía... familiar. Estaba a punto de atardecer, así que la anaranjada luz entraba por los ventanales corredizos que estaban abiertos para dejar que la brisa de verano entrara como un pequeño alivio fresco ante el calor. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, sólo el relajante sonido del viento chocando contra los árboles y meciendo sus ramas.

Suspiró temblorosamente, la herida en su costado aún punzaba con dolor. Pero eso parecía ser lo de menos, el dolor le recordaba que estaba vivo, el dolor le recordaba a Eren y por eso, una parte suya amaba esa herida. Los vendajes blancos apretaban con fuerza todo su torso, pero le permitían respirar adecuadamente y por eso aún se mantenían en su lugar. Su ardiente frente se apoyaba contra el omóplato derecho de Eren, justo en donde estaba el tatuaje del pequeño velero. Su piel era fría a comparación de la piel de Levi que ardía, pero Eren siempre había sido así, frío. Piel fría, manos frías, labios fríos.

Eren estaba sentado en la orilla de la mullida y desordenada cama, Levi estaba arrodillado a sus espaldas, con su frente recargada sobre su hombro desnudo. El cigarrillo que Eren tenía entre sus dedos había dejado de importar y ahora, sólo permitía que se consumiera, porque así es como era él. Dejaba que las cosas que ya no le interesaban se quemaran hasta consumirse mientras observaba tranquilamente, sin que le afectara, sin lograr quemarlo ni un poco. Eren era frío, después de todo. Su alborotado cabello largo caía y picaba en sus ojos, pero eso tampoco parecía importar; le gustaba tener el cabello suelto porque le recordaba a todos lo libre que él era.

Aunque ahora, Levi podía llamarlo _suyo_. No era un asunto que se hablara en voz alta, porque a Eren no le gustaba admitirlo pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que era cierto. Los salvajes ojos de Eren miraban con fijeza la camiseta manchada de sangre que colgaba de algún clavo en la pared, la mano que no estaba sujetando el cigarrillo, apretaba con fuerza aquel pedazo de seda de un color rojo muy brillante. Y Levi simplemente respiraba sobre su piel morena, su aliento tibio rozando contra la piel de Eren. Sus dedos recorrían con cuidado el bíceps del otro chico, Eren ni siquiera parecía notar esos suaves toques llenos de preocupación y anhelo. No importaba, Levi sabía que Eren lo amaba muy a su manera y estaba bien con eso.

Para cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, había decidido que era suficiente de mutismo, suficiente de esto. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que ésta sería la última vez, una y otra vez. Eren decía que era un error cada maldita noche. Y ésta sería la última vez, era en serio en esta ocasión. Eren nunca más diría que era un error, estaba terminando con esto.

Las sábanas crujieron cuando se puso de pie, sólo entonces los ojos verdes parecieron reaccionar y siguieron de soslayo su figura hasta que llegó al sencillo tocador de madera. Su mano dudó cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero su mirada se enfrentó contra la de Eren a través del espejo sucio del tocador por un breve instante que se esfumó demasiado rápido, Levi reprimió un suspiro cuando apartó los ojos del espejo y sus dedos por fin rozaron su superficie. Tragó con fuerza y entonces sucedió, su mano se aferró a la pistola casi a regañadientes. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando se giró para encarar al otro chico en la habitación, la pistola yacía entre sus manos temblorosas y sudorosas; una fina lágrima rodó por la mejilla pálida de Levi y Eren sólo cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Su pasamontañas le está empezando a irritar_

**Antes.**

Levi Ackerman era un oficial de policía para la Policía Nacional de Francia, actualmente trabajaba en un pequeño equipo anti-crimen de París junto a Hanji Zoe, Isabel Magnolia y desde luego, estaban a cargo de Farlan Church, su molesto y ridículamente atractivo capitán de equipo: Farlan Church. Los cinco trabajaban muy bien en equipo, se entendían perfectamente y se podría decir que en el tiempo que llevaban en el trabajo de los _"chicos buenos"_, habían logrado capturar a varios criminales. No lo hacían mal y si se lo preguntaras a él, te diría que era feliz con su emocionante y correcta vida.

En un complejo mundo donde todo ser humano vivo tenía alma gemela, incluso el ser más perverso, Levi había obtenido su marca de vinculación a los cinco años, en la muñeca de su mano izquierda, _la mano del corazón_. Una edad bastante temprana para obtener algo así de importante, no era algo normal pero realmente no importaba. Todo mundo deseaba que su marca apareciera y fuera el vínculo que los uniría con esa persona que nació para ellos, la otra perfecta mitad de un alma. Y él era feliz con su marca de vinculación, esperaba con ansias a la persona que pertenecía el nombre tatuado en su muñeca izquierda. Pensaba que era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

¿Por qué no iba a ser feliz?, tenía un buen trabajo, la cosa a la que siempre quiso dedicarse: proteger al indefenso. Tenía amigos asombrosos que aunque a veces resultaran siendo un grano en el culo, seguían siendo igual de valiosos e importantes. También tenía un bonito departamento en uno de los barrios más bonitos de París y un peludo gato blanco al que llamó Pequeño Bastardo. Le gustaba pensar que su alma gemela destinada tenía un estilo de vida similar al suyo. Después de todo, las almas gemelas son afines, generalmente eran similares en todos los sentidos.

A veces se sentaba e imaginaba cómo sería su alma gemela, ¿sería alto? ¿Tendría bonitos dientes blancos? ¿Tendría un humor ácido y crudo como Levi? Pensaba que sí, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Le gustaba imaginar que su destinado tenía una ideología similar a la suya, que le gustaría ayudar al indefenso y todo eso. Imaginaba cómo sería su futuro y el bonito hogar que construirían cuando ambos estuvieran listos para reclamarse mutuamente; tal vez, cuando fueran viejos, podrían comprar una casita a las orillas del mar, así podrían verlo cada vez que quisieran. Luego, morirían de viejos en sus camas y volverían a renacer para buscarse en otra vida. Así debía ser. Sonaba un poco cursi y si Hanji pudiera leer la mente, probablemente se burlaría de Levi en sus siguientes vidas por venir.

De vez en cuando, los pensamientos cálidos y felices se arremolinaban en su pecho y los enviaba mediante su vínculo a su destinado, decían que un fino hilo transparente unía a las almas gemelas, anudado fuertemente en alguna parte del corazón. Siempre intentando obtener una respuesta a cambio, pero los sentimientos cálidos y felices nunca le eran devueltos del otro lado; podía sentir cuando él estaba enojado, frustrado, feliz, relajado o calmado. Todas las sensaciones humanas normales, excepto... las que se relacionaban con su vínculo o el amor romántico. Esas nunca venían a Levi, pero jamás se daba por vencido, seguía enviando todo su amor a través del vínculo y los pensamientos ligeros y fáciles. No importaba si no los recibía a cambio, quizá su alma gemela era demasiado tímida para regresarlos de nuevo, y él estaba bien con eso.

No sabía nada de la otra persona al otro lado de su vínculo, pero no hacía falta porque ya la quería con todo su corazón. Así era esto de los vínculos, no necesitabas ver o tocar a tu alma gemela para encariñarte y amar, sólo... se tenía confianza en que ella también sentiría lo mismo. Que el destino nunca se equivocaba cuando juntaba a dos almas, cuando enlazaba sus destinos para hacerlos encajar y funcionar. Con eso bastaba.

Todo lo que sabía era que su destino llevaba por nombre Eren y que debía ser un chico, si el nombre era un indicador de ello. Aunque tampoco importaba si era una chica, Levi estaría feliz con la otra mitad con la que había sido bendecido desde que nació. Pero las almas gemelas también cumplían con diferentes propósitos, por ejemplo, Levi tenía una brújula en su pectoral izquierdo, había aparecido cuando su marca de vinculación se formó en su muñeca, como indicador del papel que desempeñaría como otra mitad. Este tipo de marcas secundarias eran muy raras y a decir verdad, muy pocos compañeros tenían una de esa. Aún no entendía el propósito que cumpliría como alma gemela, aunque la simple idea obvia de una brújula le daba una vaga idea de lo que podría tratarse.

Ya no podía esperar para encontrarse cara a cara con Eren.

**.**

**.**

Los ojos de un extraño azul profundo miraban detenidamente cada lata en el reducido estante, no estaba seguro de cuál de todas las cremas debía llevar para la cena. Hoy era sábado de películas con Farlan, él llevaba toda clase de chucherías pero aún así, Levi siempre se preocupaba por preparar una cena decente antes de atascar a su estómago con comida basura. Estaba indeciso entre la crema de elote o champiñones, pero la de calabaza también se veía bien.

Estaba en eso cuando una pareja entró en la tienda de veinticuatro horas, al principio no prestó demasiada atención, demasiado ocupado tratando de decir cuál de todas las cremas debía llevar. Hasta que su burbuja de aparente tranquilidad se rompió; uno de ellos sacó una pistola de algún lugar y enseguida amenazó al cajero para que le entregara todo el dinero a la chica de brillante y abundante cabellera rubia, que ya extendía un morral abierto y vacío para que el dinero se colocara allí. Ambos llevaban una especie de paliacate atado en la parte posterior de sus nucas que les cubría la mitad del rostro, la coordinación tan perfecta entre el hombre y la mujer, le hizo pensar a Levi que no era la primera, ni segunda vez que hacían esto.

Se distrajo demasiado, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido con una sensación de anticipación. De alguna manera, a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, Levi se sentía relajado y en calma, como si supiera que todo estaría bien. Desechó cualquier pensamiento que estuviera teniendo y obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar, sacó la pistola que estaba escondida bajo su camiseta, pero los ladrones ya habían abandonado el local con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Chasqueó la lengua y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Oficial de policía! ¡Alto!

Gritó con el arma en mano, sus piernas lo impulsaban cada vez más cerca del par de criminales, daba gracias a su duro entrenamiento y su memoria muscular por no fallarle en éste momento. Ambos chicos soltaron sus manos y la mujer rubia corrió hacia el lado contrario que su compañero, era ella quien llevaba el dinero y cuando una vagoneta negra se detuvo algunos segundos para que subiera, Levi admitió a regañadientes que esa también había sido una buena técnica: separarse y poner a salvo su botín, mientras uno de ellos era la carnada. Estos malditos eran cada vez más creativos.

No le quedó otra opción que ir detrás del otro chico, si lograba atraparlo, al menos tendría a uno de ellos y con suerte, estaría un par de años en prisión. El ladrón se adentró a un estrecho y corto callejón y fue ahí donde Levi le dio alcance, hubiera estado feliz de poder ponerlo bajo arresto, sólo que... no. En cuanto el azabache sometió al delincuente y tocó por accidente la fría piel de su brazo, una corriente eléctrica muy placentera, recorrió su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su pecho. Una sensación cálida y reconfortante como la de dos almas gemelas que acaban de encontrarse se instaló en su cuerpo. Jadeó ante la anhelada sensación que había estado esperando durante años y el chico que tenía sometido contra su peso también gimió ante la sensación.

Ackerman dejó ir abruptamente a su prisionero cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta era su alma gemela y la estaba lastimando. El chico cayó de rodillas y manos contra el asfalto, jadeaba ruidosa y pesadamente por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo durante su escape; volteó sobre su hombro y enseguida, un par de ojos de un verde venenoso miraron mal a Levi, sólo eso pudo ver porque el resto de su rostro estaba oculto detrás de aquella pañoleta negra. Su ceño estaba fruncido y el rechazo que sintió a través de su vínculo hizo que Levi se llevara una mano al pecho que ardía y quemaba de dolor. El otro chico se había levantado mientras tanto, quejándose también del dolor que había infligido en su destinado. Porque _oh sí_, tener un alma gemela también significa que puedes sentir su dolor como tuyo.

Sacudió sus ropas del polvo y no dudó en echarse a correr de nuevo, lejos de Levi, lejos de su destinado, de su compañero. Al otro lado del callejón una vagoneta negra ya esperaba a que él se les uniera. Lo vio partir, él ni siquiera se molestó en mirar atrás para ver a Levi, ni una sólo vez. Cuando la vagoneta aceleró con un horrible chirrido en el asfalto y el asqueroso olor de llantas quemadas, Levi también cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

* * *

_Y cuando consigue su pistola, él le está suplicando: "Nena, quédate, quédate"_

—¡Oh, vamos viejo!— Exclama Jean Kirstein cuando ve a Levi afuera de la puerta de su casa.— Debes estar bromeando, éste mes he sido decente. No he hecho nada fuera de la ley, pero supongo que ahora dirás que tengo derecho a guardar silencio, blah blah blah.

Levi rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba el monologo de Jean, luego carraspeó para atraer la atención del chico y demandó:

—Déjame entrar.— Sus ojos de un azul acero se posan sospechosamente en el interior de la casa, pero aún así se mantuvo firme.

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Kirstein con una expresión de desconcierto, pero pronto se apresura en agregar:— Oye, amiguito, si vas a hacer ese tipo de proposiciones tan a la ligera, al menos invitame un trago antes.

Pero hoy en particular, él no estaba de humor para las bromitas estúpidas de Jean, por lo que simplemente empujó al chico y se adentró en su hogar, que a decir verdad, parecía bastante normal y limpio. Camino hasta la pequeña sala y se detuvo en medio de ella, volteando tan rápido que Jean tuvo que parpadear ante lo brusco de la situación y detenerse con abrupto. El azabache sacó una hoja doblada a la mitad de uno de sus bolsillos y se la extendió a un muy ofuscado Jean.

—No vine aquí para arrestarte o a coquetear, en todo caso— Dice con seriedad y el otro muchacho coge la hoja ofrecida para empezar a desdoblarla con algo de cautela.— En realidad vengo a hacer negocios contigo.

Levi había pasado una semana entera dedicado a buscar más información sobre su Bonnie y Clyde de París, como los había nombrado por el parecido con la pareja de criminales norteamericanos. Pero hasta la fecha, la policía sólo había recibido pocas denuncias a las que no había prestado atención; así que en realidad, la información que tenía de ellos era nula y en serio necesitaba encontrar al otro chico, comenzaba a enfermar y necesitaba con urgencia el toque de su destinado para aliviar el dolor físico, mental y emocional que estar separado de su alma gemela cuando ya la había tocado, le provocaba.

Pidió a Isabel que hiciera un retrato hablado tanto de Eren como de su compañera en crimen, aunque de ésta última no tenía muchos detalles, excepto que era rubia y de complexión pequeña y delgada. Estaba tan desesperado que había recurrido al bajo mundo para dar con su compañero y Jean, a pesar de ser sólo un criminal menor que organizaba carreras de coches clandestinas, todavía conocía a la mayoría de maleantes que París tenía para ofrecer. Si había alguien que podía averiguar el paradero de Eren, ese era Jean Kirstein.

—El nombre de él es Eren, creo que se especializa en asaltos a mano armada— Menciona después de un rato en el que los ojos de Jean se habían quedado en el retrato hablado de la mujer.— La chica es su ayudante, al parecer.

—_Hope_, sí, es quien hace el trabajo sucio. _Bookworm_ es la mente maestra, quien planea los atracos y en general, todo— Se apresura a decir Kirstein, llevándose una mano a su nuca y suspirando.— No tenía idea de que él se llamara Eren.

—¿Pero los conoces, entonces?

—Bueno sí— Reflexiona Jean.— A veces _Robbers_ viene a ver las carreras.

—Ah— Levi gime, estando un tanto aturdido.— Primero que nada, ¿quién mierda es _Robbers_?

Jean volteó a verlo con solemnidad, pero enseguida mutó en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. De alguna forma, Levi supo que Jean ponía esa sonrisa cada vez que quería empezar un negocio, no se podía esperar más de éste tipo de gente. Los oscuros ojos de Jean volvieron por algunos segundos a los retratos hablados antes de que su mejor sonrisa de negociador saliera a relucir en todo su esplendor.

—¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio de esto?— Pregunta fingiendo inocencia en su voz.— Antes ya habías dicho que venías a negociar, ¿y bien? ¿Qué ofreces por mi valiosa información?

—Me haré de la vista gorda durante un mes— Refunfuña Ackerman de mala gana.— Y te daré dos grandes.

—Que sean dos meses y cinco grandes— Dice rápidamente el estafador y cuando ve que el ceño de Levi se arruga en desacuerdo, se apura en agregar:— Oye, si alguien se entera que te di información me irá mal. No me estoy metiendo con cualquiera.

—Bien, mantendré a Farlan lejos de tu zona— Accede, sabiendo que acaba de romper al menos veinte leyes distintas al mismo tiempo.— Por ahora te daré dos y cuando encuentres a Eren el resto.

De la bolsa de su abrigo negro sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes, debió saber que ese dinero no haría feliz a Jean Kirstein de ninguna forma. Pero estaba dispuesto a dar un poco más si eso significaba que podría encontrar a su alma gemela, el chico aceptó el dinero más rápido de lo que Levi había imaginado y ni siquiera se molestó en contarlo cuando comenzó a soltar la lengua.

—_Robbers_ es la banda de _Hope_, ya sabes... ladrones— Fue a recargarse contra la pared más cercana y prosiguió.— Tenemos entonces a _Hope_, _Bookworm_, _Firefly_ y _Lucky _Strike. Británicos probando suerte en la ciudad romántica. Es todo lo que sé, excepto que se turnan para cometer los robos. Sin embargo, puedo averiguar en dónde se ocultan.

—Sí— Asiente el moreno.— Haz eso.

—Tenemos un trato, oficial Ackerman.

Y diciendo esto, Jean extendió su mano en dirección a Levi, quien dudó por algunos segundos antes de estrecharla para cerrar su trato. Esto había sido una muy, muy mala idea.

**.**

**.**

Jean Kirstein le había hecho justicia a su reputación de bocón, tan sólo un par de días después de que Levi fuera a pedir sus servicios, el chico ya se había puesto en contacto para informar que sabía la ubicación exacta de _Hope_ y _Robbers_. Ese mismo día, después de un particular día de trabajo muy agotador, fue en persona a ver al timador más problemático con el que Levi había tenido que lidiar en sus días de novato. Había entregado la parte restante del dinero y a cambio, había obtenido una dirección.

Ahora, se encontraba en el barrio británico de París, las banderas de Inglaterra eran unas de las que más parecían destacar, hondeándose en lo alto de la mayoría de las casas con bastante orgullo. Las construcciones eran bastante bonitas y elegantes, para ser justos; había jardines al frente de las casas, flores de muchos colores que parecían desentonar con el aura gris y misteriosa que rodeaba a esta parte de París. Las casas construidas de tal manera que se pudiera asemejar un poco más a las elegantes y antiguas construcciones en Londres; mientras caminaba observando todo como si fuera un forastero en su propio país, la gente solía detener lo que hacía y lo miraban con extrañeza.

Debió adivinar que aquí ya todos se conocían y por ende, era tan raro ver a alguien nuevo paseándose como si éste también fuera su territorio. Mientras se adentraba en esa angosta calle que parecía no tener fin, más cuenta se iba dando de que las casas comenzaban a ser menos ostentosas, desde luego, seguían siendo bonitas. Pero ya eran casas hechas de madera y pintadas con colores que en algún momento, debieron de ser coloridos. Aún había bonitos jardines, pero ya no estaban las fuentes con figuras extravagantes y el ladrido de los perros era cada vez más evidente conforme seguía caminando.

Jean le había contado un poco más sobre _Hope_ y _Robbers,_ todos ellos huérfanos que a su vez, destinaban la mayoría de sus robos para el orfanato que alguna vez los había acogido. No eran realmente malos, robaban para sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo, para ayudar a otros niños abandonados que muchas veces, no tenían un plato con comida en su mesa. Levi había pensado mucho en lo que haría una vez que encontrara a Eren, lo moralmente correcto y cívico sería entregarlo a la policía, pero no era así de sencillo, las almas gemelas necesitaban estar juntas, tocarse continuamente una vez que ya han tenido su primer contacto. Era bastante complicado separar a los compañeros destinados que ya se habían encontrado, los dos sufrían dolores horribles y muchas veces, terminaban muertos los dos.

En parte, por eso mismo Levi buscaba con tal desespero a Eren, porque ya habían tenido su primer contacto y ahora estaban enfermando y muriendo de dolor debido a que no estaban juntos, literalmente. Si pensaba en entregarlo a la policía, su dolor simplemente se hacía más intenso y punzante, había estado bastante reticente ante esa idea, pero ahora que sabía de los motivos que llevaban a Eren a robar, bueno, podía entenderlo un poco mejor. No se justificaban del todo, pero si Levi entregaba a Eren no sólo sería una condena para ambos, sino que aquí venían involucradas las personas que recibían la ayuda desinteresada de _Robbers_.

Ackerman sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que su alma gemela compartía con él ese ideal de proteger al indefenso. Claro que Levi lo hacía de la forma correcta y Eren... bueno, sus métodos no eran correctos del todo; era como verse a través de un espejo, las mismas ideas, diferentes pensamientos. La misma necesidad honorable, diferente modo de llevarla a cabo. Distintos, pero al mismo tiempo, completamente iguales.

Pronto reconoció la vagoneta negra estacionada enfrente a una pequeña y sencilla casa pintada de un color crema que ya parecía acercarse más al color inevitable de la mugre y el paso de los años. Caminó por el verde césped perfectamente podado y se apresuró en subir el par de escalones hasta el porche de madera. La vieja madera crujió bajo sus zapatos, la ansiedad y los nervios comenzaban a arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago, pero nadie se asomó ante ese sonido. Descubrió que se debía principalmente a que alguien tenía la música a todo volumen, reconoció de inmediato la canción como _Old yellow brick_. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, a Isabel también le gustaban éste tipo de bandas

Ella decía que eran de buen gusto, pero Levi se reservaba su opinión. Pensaba que si realmente quería escuchar buena música alternativa, entonces podría escuchar a _The Smiths_, _Nirvana_ o _Queen._

Hubo un pequeño ruido ajeno a la música que fue agradable para los oídos de Levi, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un bonito _mensajero de viento_ colgando del techo, el suave viento lo mecía ligeramente y los cristales de formas caprichosas y colores oscuros chocaban entre sí, creando un sonido relajante. Dio el par de pasos más para estar frente a la puerta, entonces dudó por primera vez. Su compañero lo había rechazado aquella vez y de alguna forma, se sintió herido... en otras circunstancias, probablemente lo habría descartado y seguido con su vida. No podía hacer eso en su situación actual, los dos estaban teniendo mucho dolor y si no se tocaban pronto, caerían en cama y no podrían levantarse. No estaba siendo una opción.

Sintiendo que sus rodillas comenzaban a convertirse en gelatina aguada, llamó a la puerta varias veces hasta que el ruido de la música desapareció con abrupto y unos pesados pasos se pudieron escuchar desde donde se encontraba Levi. La puerta rechinó cuando fue abierta y entonces... ojos verdes encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos azules de Levi. El tiempo se detuvo, de repente todo estaba malditamente bien, aunque ambos estuvieran pálidos y sudando frío. Se miraron por una eternidad que fácilmente entró en un fugaz instante, Eren era tan guapo como lo había imaginado detrás de su pañoleta, parecía uno de esos modelos sacados de alguna revista de belleza y realmente, quiso tocar su rostro y pasar sus dedos por los pómulos altos; pero el momento se vio arruinado precipitadamente cuando en menos de un parpadeo, ambos habían sacado sus respectivas pistolas y se apuntaban directamente al rostro.

Levi se sintió tonto con tal rapidez, no había venido hasta aquí para tener una confrontación con Eren, pero bueno, su cuerpo había reaccionado antes de que su cabeza pudiera buscar una solución alternativa a la violencia.

—Tú...

Eren habló por fin, su ceño fruncido y era obvio que había reconocido a Levi desde el primer instante que sus ojos hicieron contacto, aunque en ese momento los ojos del castaño no habían parecido tan peligrosos como el día del asalto, o como ahora. Habían sido de un verde azulado muy bonito con motitas doradas en el iris que salían a relucir contra el sol, pero ahora sólo se oscurecían al verde venenoso que Levi ya había tenido oportunidad de ver, se preguntaba si eso era posible siquiera. Pronto otros pasos más ligeros se hicieron escuchar y una preocupada voz femenina habló:

—¿Eren?— La cabeza rubia se asoma de detrás de Eren y los ojos azules sólo se ensanchan más con horror cuando ve que ambos chicos están apuntándose con una pistola.— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es un oficial de policía— Escupe con algo de desdén a cambio el otro chico y de acuerdo, a Levi le dolió mucho eso.— Puede que no sea el único. Llama a los demás y estén listos.

—¡No!— Se apresura en exclamar Levi, de inmediato baja el arma en señal de rendición y suspira.— No vengo a arrestarte y creo que en realidad, sabes porque estoy aquí.

Pero el otro chico no dudó y tampoco ese gesto del policía lo convenció de bajar su propia arma, miraba a Levi con recelo, esperando a que en cualquier momento salieran patrullas de todas partes para llevarlos a prisión. Sus ojos verdes tan amenazantes y _carajo_, eso no debería ser tan caliente como el maldito infierno, pero en el maltrecho cerebro de Levi, lo era.

—¿Cómo diste con nosotros?— Cuestiona Eren finalmente, la pistola sigue frente al rostro no impresionado de Levi.— ¿Qué quieres, entonces?

El azabache encogió los hombros, tratando de aparentar calma cuando en realidad, esa pistola en medio de sus ojos lo estaba poniendo nervioso y bastante ansioso, su instinto de supervivencia rugía con enfado dentro de su cerebro. Su obligó a sí mismo a colocar su pistola en su porta-armas aferrado a su cadera.

—Podrías decir que el destino me trajo hasta ti— Enuncia con algo de burla en la punta de su lengua y Eren enarca una ceja castaña, poco a poco está bajando su pistola.— O que alguien nos quiere juntos.

El chico de ojos verdes chasqueó la lengua y bufó con ironía, el arma que apuntaba directamente en la cara de Levi fue retirada y guardada en la parte trasera de los pantalones de Eren. La chica rubia seguía mirándolos sin entender qué era lo que acababa de pasar, Levi admitía que él tampoco lo entendía del todo, pensó que Eren simplemente lo echaría de allí.

—¿Oyes ese sonido?— Pregunta de repente Eren y Levi parpadea un tanto contrariado.— Es la risa del destino burlándose de ti. Ahora largo.

Ackerman puso el pie, evitando que le cerraran la puerta en su cara y sin molestarse demasiado en ser cortés, empujó a Eren más adentro y con esto, él ya estaba en el interior de la casa. Su ceño fruncido en total irritación y exasperación, lo que era peor, es que Eren tenía esa expresión de aburrimiento en su cara. Irritaba aún más a Levi, eran almas gemelas y no era así como debían tratarse entre ellos; sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del otro chico, apretando demasiado fuerte para infligir más dolor, para hacer obvio su propia dolencia y enojo. Si Eren llegó a sentir algo o no, nunca lo sabría, él no mostró ni un sólo atisbo de dolor en su rostro, nada.

El sonido de un arma siendo desenfundada llegó a los oídos de Levi y lo hizo llevar la mirada a la rubia que ya le apuntaba con su propia arma. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada determinada en su rostro, pero sus manos temblaban con el miedo y la anticipación; era como si nunca antes se hubiera visto forzada a usar una de esas y sólo la tuviera consigo como mera precaución.

—Le pido que quite sus manos de encima de Eren...— Traga saliva con demasiada fuerza.— Señor.

Levi entonces apartó las manos del cuerpo de su alma gemela, casi a regañadientes y Eren pronto dio un paso atrás, nuevamente alejándose de él.

—Está bien, Armin— Suspira el castaño, dándole un asentimiento a la chica.— Ya puedes guardar el arma.

Ella obedeció rápidamente, sin chistar y simplemente se mantuvo muy alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Levi también suspiró con cansancio, pero se animó a explicarle a Armin:

—No vengo a pelear— Repite lo mismo que le ha dicho a Eren, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra, más que nada para el otro chico.— Soy el alma gemela de Eren. Actualmente ambos tenemos mucho dolor por estar separados, vengo para quitarlo.

Los desorbitados ojos de Armin fueron a dar directamente con el rostro un tanto incómodo de Eren, él no confirmó nada pero tampoco lo negó, considerando todo, eso era algo muy bueno. Quien más sufría de los dos era Eren, era él quien desde que encontró a Levi había estado rechazando el vínculo continuamente; no se podía simplemente rechazar algo así, no podías solamente mandar al demonio a tu otra parte de ti. No sólo causaba dolor a la parte rechazada, sino a la parte que rechaza, en ésta última parte sobre todo. Aún así, el único indicio de que Eren estuviera teniendo estragos de su propio comportamiento era la palidez en su rostro y la forma en como apretaba los labios.

Armin pareció darse cuenta también y casi enseguida ya estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Eren, tocando su frente y apretando una de sus manos en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante. Levi sintió una punzada de celos mientras observaba la escena.

—¡Cielos!— Gime la chica, pareciendo demasiado asustada.— Eren, estás ardiendo.

—Lo sé— Asiente el otro, una sonrisa burlona ya se estaba formando en sus labios, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.— Todos dicen eso.

Armin acentuó aún más su delicado ceño fruncido que se asemejaba más a un puchero y Levi simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hago?— Pregunta entonces la rubia.— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Sólo yo puedo ayudarlo— Se adelanta en decir Levi, da medio paso hacia ellos y Eren aparta la mirada de Armin para observarlo de mala gana.— Necesitamos estar juntos... a solas, por un largo rato, de preferencia. Sólo eso puede quitarle el dolor.

Contrario a lo que pensó el moreno, Eren no chistó y aceptó casi de inmediato, dando un débil asentimiento con la cabeza. Armin lo miró con desmayados ojos, comprendiendo que esto también se podía significar que ambos sellaran su vínculo teniendo sexo. Levi lo dudaba, ese nunca había sido el plan y además, primero tendría que hablar con Eren sobre lo que pasaría con su vínculo y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Al final, la rubia aceptó con solemnidad y ayudó a Eren a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso; Levi sólo los seguía en silencio mientras veía a la chica temblar y a Eren asegurando palabras de alivio, como que pronto mejoraría.

Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta la última habitación y una vez ahí, Armin dejó ir a Eren con una mueca de mortificación y algo más. Le dio una última mirada al moreno, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando lentamente la puerta detrás de ella. Los dos chicos que quedaron, compartieron miradas incomodas antes de que fuera Levi quien rompiera el silencio.

—Uh, tenemos que quitarnos la ropa— Declara intentando no sonar demasiado ansioso por ver qué hay debajo de toda la ropa de Eren.— Así es como... funciona el vínculo.

—Sé como funciona el vínculo.— Responde entre dientes el castaño.

Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa negra con extraños decorados rojos, la colocó en el respaldo de una silla giratoria y prosiguió a quitarse los botines y las calcetas. Levi también empezó a quitarse el pesado abrigo y luego la camiseta blanca que llevaba abajo, dobló todo y lo acomodó sobre el improvisado escritorio de madera. Cuando se giró, Eren ya se había quitado los ajustados vaqueros negros y sólo estaba en boxeadores, y que Dios ayude a Levi, era demasiada tentación para un simple hombre pecador. Pronto la voz cansada de su compañero llenó todo el silencio cuando dijo:

—Hasta ahí.

Declaró haciendo referencia a la ropa que se quitaría y luego se fue a sentar en la orilla de la cama. Las largas piernas morenas se estiraron brevemente, antes de flexionarse de nuevo, estaba sentado con la espalda tan recta que Levi dudaba que fuera cómodo o siquiera algo propiamente humano. La gente normal solía sentarse con la espalda un poco encorvada, incluyéndolo a él. Cuando se quitó el pantalón demasiado formal, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Eren sentado, con pasos lentos y cautelosos. Trepó a la cama y se ubicó a espaldas de él, el chico lo miraba sobre su hombro con demasiada cautela.

Dio un vistazo a la ancha espalda morena y toda esa piel que se adhería perfectamente bien a los huesos y los músculos bien trabajados. Había adorables pecas disimuladas en los omóplatos y que sólo se notaban cuando mirabas con atención, entonces, notó el pequeño velero en el omóplato derecho de Eren. Una segunda marca especial que según decían, servía para hallar su propósito como alma gemela. La segunda marca de Levi era una brújula y la de Eren un velero, uhm_, interesante. _

Tocó la segunda marca de vinculación con la punta de sus dedos y Eren respingó ante el repentino choque de caliente contra frío. Los dedos de Levi hormigueaban, llevando corrientes de placer y alivio por todo su cuerpo y sin poder contenerse más, abrazó a Eren, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y recargándose completamente en su espalda. Soltó un suspiro complacido y cerró los ojos mientras sus pieles desnudas se tocaban y reconocían, podía oler el aroma a sándalo y vainilla que emanaba de Eren y se sintió como en casa, completamente seguro mientras se aferraba a su recién alma gemela descubierta.

El castaño estaba tenso contra el agarre de Levi, pero no decía nada, ni una sola queja salía de su boca demasiado grosera. El azabache acarició con su pulgar el lugar tierno en el cuello de Eren, justo en donde sabía que estaba su desbocado pulso y trató de enviar sensaciones calmantes y cálidas a través de su vínculo a su alma gemela. Pronto el pulso se normalizó y Eren se aflojó un poco más en sus brazos, soltando un suspiro quedo en el proceso. En retrospectiva, esto era algo demasiado extraño, pero en defensa de Levi, había tenido días más raros.

—No podemos estar juntos— Eren rompe el silencio, su voz se escucha adormilada.— Nunca funcionaría por diversas razones.

—Seguimos siendo almas gemelas— Responde a cambio Levi, sus ojos aún cerrados y sus dedos acariciando todo cuanto podían.— Hallaremos una solución para hacer que funcione.

—Nunca dejaré de robar y ya que eres mi alma gemela, sé que tampoco dejarás de hacer tu trabajo.

—No estoy pidiendo nada— Las manos pálidas de Levi bajan por los brazos de Eren, hasta que encuentran el interior de sus muñecas, buscando la marca principal con su nombre en alguna de ellas.— Simplemente digo que ya no podemos seguir separados, eso sólo nos lastima.

El más alto asintió en total acuerdo con Ackerman, pero no dijo nada más y se volvieron a hundir en un silencio que ya no era incómodo. Levi recargó su barbilla contra el hombro de Eren, mientras que sus manos seguían buscando la marca principal de su compañero. La halló en su muñeca derecha, podía sentir los bordes de las letras de su nombre y también, las venas que sobresalían de la piel. Él no había intentando devolver las atenciones dadas por el azabache, pero Levi estaba bien con eso, tenían demasiado tiempo para esas cosas. Él se contentaba con tener a su destinado entre sus brazos.

—Escucha, Levi— Empieza Eren, esta vez deteniendo las caricias en sus brazos.— Dijiste que estar separados nos lastimaría, yo creo que estar juntos lo haría aún más. No soy nada de lo que esperas.

—_Quiero estar en esto_, contigo de la forma que sea— Suspira contra la piel tibia del cuello del castaño.— Cuando estemos juntos, podremos olvidar las cosas que nos separan. Podemos ser sólo tú y yo.

Eren no dijo nada al respecto y Levi lo tomó como un _"sí"_, eran almas gemelas y aunque sus genes los engañaran de su felicidad, todavía se seguían necesitando. Levi quería aferrarse a este vínculo que los obligaba a estar juntos, a ésta falsa felicidad y a Eren.

* * *

_Te daré una oportunidad más, lucharemos por esto una vez más. _

_Di una frase más... bueno, te conozco_

**3 meses después.**

El delicioso aroma del café inundaba todos sus sentidos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras leía los informes del mes. Podía sentir la mirada de Hanji clavada en su rostro, pero por primera vez no se sentía irritado o molesto por esa insistencia, su vida había empezado a ser mejor en muchos aspectos y esa mujer no iba a arruinar su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: ignorar. Pero debió suponer que la cuatro ojos no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente, de hecho, había guardado silencio acerca de la felicidad casi permanente de Levi por tres meses enteros y ese era un nuevo récord, si no fuera algo por lo que la chismosa de Hanji debería estar avergonzada, Levi la hubiera felicitado.

—¿Qué te tiene tan risueño, Levinano?— Pregunta de pronto, su voz sonando más chillona e irritante de lo que solía ser.— ¿Ya te follaste al capitán?

Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio y negó con la cabeza.

—Mh— Hanji tuerce los labios fingiendo amargura.— Él te quiere mucho, sabes. ¿No has pensado que tal vez sea tu alma gemela? Son muy parecidos, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

—Isabel no estaría de acuerdo— Dice distraídamente, sin quitar la mirada de sus documentos.— Además, Farlan y yo no somos almas gemelas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Insiste la chica.

Levi detuvo su lectura y no pudo evitar contener la sonrisa en sus labios. Escuchó que Hanji ahogaba un gemido, luego el ruido de una silla cayendo con gran estruendo y las palmas de la castaña golpeando su propio y reducido escritorio con fuerza. Levi ni siquiera respingó, ya estaba un tanto acostumbrado a los arranques de su amiga. Levantó la mirada nada impresionada y enarcó una ceja en dirección de la chica.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— Exclama, tiene una expresión de sorpresa e indignación combinadas en su cara.— ¡Ya conociste a tu alma gemela! ¡Y no me dijiste!

Él también se puso de pie y más rápido de lo que era siquiera humano, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y tapó su boca en un intento de que sus gritos no llamaran la atención de alguien más, aún peor, de Farlan Church. Farlan había sido su mejor amigo durante años, tal vez desde el jardín de niños, en algún punto de su vida llegó a pensar que él sería su alma gemela, hasta que claro, el destino colocó el nombre de Eren en su muñeca izquierda y la brújula en su pectoral izquierdo. No quería que él se enterara, principalmente porque haría de esto un escándalo y exigiría conocer a Eren y eso... bueno, no era una buena idea.

Tenía un acuerdo con su compañero de verse únicamente los fines de semana para no llamar la atención y hablar por teléfono en sus ratos libres. De ésta forma la separación no sería algo difícil de manejar, además de que no quería mentirle a su mejor amigo y contar el secreto de Eren tampoco era una opción viable. Era mejor si mantenía esto en secreto mientras pensaba en una solución alternativa, después de todo, quería que toda la gente que le importaba conociera a Eren.

—¡Cállate!— Un siseo sale de su garganta antes de apartar la mano y luego cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.— Demonios, por eso no te puedo confiar ningún secreto.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento— La castaña se disculpa casi enseguida, aunque no parece ni un poco culpable.— Entonces, ¿es por eso que estás feliz? ¿Encontraste a tu alma gemela?

—Sí, bueno yo...— Levi se pasa la mano por su cabello y asiente rígidamente.— Sí, pero es complicado.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla giratoria que crujió en protesta por el maltrato, enseguida Hanji arrimó su propia silla hasta donde estaba la de su amigo y tomó asiento. Acarició la espalda de Levi en un gesto de reconfortante apoyo silencioso. Permanecieron de esa forma y el azabache agradeció internamente que Hanji no haya hecho preguntas, todavía no estaba listo para contarle todo pero empezaría por la principal causa de su mortificación.

—Me gustaría saber qué piensa— Confiesa con derrotada voz y se hunde aún más en su lugar.— Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo pero... es como si no estuviéramos juntos en lo absoluto, ¿entiendes?

Zoe parpadeó, más aturdida que de costumbre y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza. Levi suspiró.

—Hacemos el tipo de cosas que hacen los destinados, pasamos tiempo juntos y me deja tocarlo cuando estoy estresado por el trabajo— Levi comienza a explicar y Hanji escucha todo, con atentos ojos marrones clavados en su rostro.— Podemos hablar y reír, pero... no hay nada más allá de eso. Sin besos, palabras cursis de cariño o sexo. Actuamos como dos amigos, nada más.

—Y tú quieres más que eso— Hanji asiente con una dolorosa mueca instalada en su rostro.— ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—Desde que lo toqué por primera vez he querido más, pero tampoco quiero presionarlo.

—Pero te está molestando a ti y esa es tu alma gemela, la otra parte de ti que te entenderá mejor que nadie en el mundo— Ella aprieta ligeramente el hombro de Levi mientras busca su mirada.— Tienen que hablar de las cosas que los inquieta, no sólo de las felices. Sólo intenta plantearlo, al menos podrá pensar en ello.

Ackerman simplemente asintió, había tenido ese horrible pensamiento de que tal vez, Eren estaba enamorado de alguien más, como Armin, por ejemplo. Era muy raro, pero sucedía que algunas almas gemelas nunca funcionaban en un sentido amoroso, más bien... como amigos con un fuerte e inquebrantable vínculo. Le aterraba pensar en ello, él quería de forma egoísta, monopolizar a su compañero totalmente; con Levi nada podía ir a medias, era todo o nada. Y nada no podía ser aceptable en esta situación en particular, Eren era suyo, su alma gemela y creía firmemente que debían estar juntos.

Después de un rato, Hanji se levantó de su asiento y arrastró la silla de nuevo a su sitio en su escritorio personal. Levi estuvo a punto de volver a su antiguo chequeo de documentos cuando recordó una última cosa de suma importancia.

—Hanji— Llama a su amiga con voz suave, ella ya empezaba a enfrascarse con sus propios deberes.— Debes prometer que guardarás el secreto. De lo contrario, pensaré seriamente en mudarme a otra ciudad.

—Bien— Gruñe la mujer, fingiendo molestia.— No le diré a nadie de tu secreto.

En ese momento, Farlan iba entrando, se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta ante las palabras delatadoras de Hanji y Levi considera seriamente estrellar fuertemente su cabeza contra su escritorio. El capitán miró con los ojos entornados a sus subordinados y preguntó, fingiendo inocencia:

—¿Oh?— Enarca una rubia ceja y pone una sonrisa coqueta en su cara de bastardo precioso.— ¿Qué secreto?

Hanji era tan obvia que se puso un tanto rígida. Levi suspiró y negó varias veces con la cabeza y pensando que en definitiva, sería una larga semana antes de que pudiera visitar a Eren. Pronto se animó en decirle a su mejor amigo:

—El gran secreto de que estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Farlan dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada, seguido de un bufido ante el comentario lleno de burla de Levi. Ninguno de los dos lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a Levi le faltarían dedos de sus dos manos para contar las veces que se habían besado y manoseado; Farlan había dicho una vez que rechazaría a su alma gemela si Levi lo aceptaba. Desde luego, se había negado porque sabía bien que Isabel era el destino de su mejor amigo y él estaba convencido de que encontraría pronto al suyo. Ahora sólo bromeaban con lo que antes dolió, en el fondo, Levi sabía que Farlan aún no lo había superado por completo y se odiaba por ello.

—Pero eso ya no es ningún secreto, primor— Dice el rubio luego de un rato, siguiendo por completo la broma de Levi.— Todos saben que babeas por mí.

—Oh, bueno— Levi hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y agrega con aire distraído:— Era un secreto para Hanji.

Su capitán simplemente negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en sus labios mientras dejaba más documentos apilados sobre el escritorio de ambos para que se revisaran, poco después se marchó de la pequeña oficina compartida de Levi y Hanji. Ambos suspiraron con alivio de que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto; aunque Levi sabía que tarde o temprano las haría.

* * *

_Ahora, si nunca disparas, nunca sabrás y si nunca comes, nunca crecerás_

Estaban sentados sobre el verdes césped del parque _Champ de Mars_, Eren tenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, apoyaba su antebrazo sobre su rodilla y el cigarrillo entre sus dedos estaba a punto de consumirse en blanco humo. Levi estaba más bien sentado con las piernas flexionada en posición de flor de loto, mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su lata de cerveza. Ambos habían permanecido callados, dejando que el rojo atardecer cayera en la ciudad, en la lejanía frente a ellos estaba la famosa torre Eiffel y en realidad, ninguno de los dos necesitaba algo más que eso en éste momento.

Eren arrojó lo que quedaba de su cigarro al interior de su lata vacía de soda y encendió uno nuevo, Levi había perdido la cuenta, podían haber sido cinco o seis en ese rato, pero, ¿a quién demonios le importaba eso, de todos modos? No podía ser nada saludable, pero ese era un tema que no se podía tocar. Él había dicho que sin importar si vivía mucho o poco, de cualquier forma moriría a fin de cuentas. _Todos mueren, la muerte está latente y hay que aprender a lidiar con ella de alguna forma_, le había dicho Eren la primera vez que Levi tuvo la osadía de tocar éste tema en particular.

Para ser almas gemelas, tenían una relación bastante complicada. Cualquier otra pareja de _soulmates_, ya estaría enlazada de manera permanente, tendría una bonita casa y harían el tipo de cosas que haría una pareja de casados en un mundo normal. Pero Levi y Eren no eran cualquier clase de compañeros, Levi era un policía y Eren... un ladrón, eso por sí sólo retorcía las cosas en situaciones incómodas para ambos. Los dos eran demasiado necios, tercos como para renunciar a lo que hacían, pero un vínculo debía ser más importante; llegaría un momento en el que alguno terminaría sometiéndose. A veces Levi se preguntaba si sería él.

Cuando Eren lo presentó ante sus compañeros de crimen como su alma gemela y además, admitió frente a ellos que era un oficial de policía, cualquiera pensaría que Mikasa, Annie y Zeke sacarían sus armas y harían un escándalo de ello. No fue el caso, miraron detenidamente a Levi, luego sus ojos fueron a dar brevemente con Eren, para finalmente dedicarse algunas miradas entre ellos, encogieron los hombros desinteresadamente y regresaron a lo que hacían antes de que Levi fuera presentado.

Él sentía que todos ellos habían tomado poca relevancia al asunto porque pensaban que eran un barco destinado a zarpar, estrellarse con el iceberg y hundirse en el mar sin remedio alguno. Incluso Armin, quien un principio pareció preocupada, ahora sólo miraba a Levi con esos enormes ojos azules llenos de condescendencia; como si hubiera un motivo totalmente externo y diferente a que uno de ellos fuera un ladrón y el otro policía. Desde el principio, Ackerman siempre había querido hacer válidos sus derechos como alma gemela y enlazarse como era debido con Eren, pero éste siempre parecía poner una línea entre los dos, un limite que Levi no podía cruzar y comenzaba a desesperarle, incluso ahora, en medio de toda esa calma que se sentía.

Boqueó varias veces, queriendo romper el silencio y exponer lo que tanto aflicción le ocasionaba, pero cuando se trataba de Eren, a veces Levi terminaba siendo un completo cobarde, así que prefirió continuar con su silencio que ya se había extendido demasiado. Pero era lejos de ser incomodo, ninguno de sus silencios lo eran, después de todo, ninguno de los dos eran personas precisamente habladoras y ambos sabían apreciar el valor de un prolongado silencio. Hubo un momento, cuando el cielo se oscureció completamente y las luces de la torre Eiffel fueron encendidas, que Levi consideró nuevamente en hablar abiertamente sobre su atracción por Eren. Pensó en preguntar si quizá, él no era el único de los dos que se sentía de esa forma.

Las luces de los faroles estaban iluminando el rostro sereno de Eren, su cabello parecía aclararse con las luces demasiado anaranjadas, pero en cambio sus ojos... ellos lucían más verdes que nunca, le daba una apariencia casi peligrosa pero igual de tentadora que el resto del tiempo. Y Levi, sólo quería tomar su mano y llevarlo a casa, hacer toda esa mierda que hacían las parejas y averiguar si eran tan compatibles como él pensaba que eran. Apretó los labios en una fina linea de piel pálida por la presión ejercida, luego, le dio el último trago a su cerveza para agarrar valor y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, los ojos verdes vinieron a posarse sobre su persona, casi sintió que se desinflaba sobre el césped.

—Ya dilo— Exclama de pronto, había ladeado el cuello con curiosidad y cuando ve la perplejidad en el rostro de Levi, se apresura en decir:— Llevas un rato observándome, sé que hay algo que quieres decirme... _bueno, te conozco_.

—Mira, Eren— Comienza sin querer darle más rodeos al asunto cuando piensa, _bueno, que me jodan si la cago_— La cosa es que me gustas, ya sabes... bueno no, en realidad estoy casi seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti— _¿Y qué mierda?, se suponía que todavía no estaba preparado para admitirlo_, pero aún así sigue adelante porque no es un cobarde.— Me gustaría que nos enlacemos apropiadamente, ¿como... de manera permanente? Uh, cortejarte quizá. Como esa mierda que hacen los _soulmates_, salir en citas y llamarte... llamarte mío.

Para éste punto, probablemente ya estaba divagando demasiado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Eren no ha intentando detenerlo, no está mirando al chico y ciertamente, tampoco es propio de él, _maldición_, ha salido con chicas y chicos en el pasado, no tendría que ser diferente, pero de alguna manera espantosa, lo es; éste es su _compañero de vida_, no cualquier cita rápida que haya tenido en el pasado. Toma un largo y merecido respiro, y lo mira. Eren está completamente en blanco, no hay indicio de alguna emoción en su rostro; ni siquiera debería sorprenderlo porque entonces, Eren nunca ha sabido como lidiar con las emociones.

Eren suspira, es como si hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo por esto y no de una manera positiva, al menos para Levi. Se toma la molestia de fingir un poco de incomodidad cuando estira sus largas piernas de nuevo para enfrentar por completo al azabache.

—Escucha, yo...— Pero su voz se rompe demasiado rápido, lo cual nunca es bueno. Eren siempre tiene algo que decir. Una excusa que poner.

Bueno, no era así como imaginó que su alma gemela respondería a su petición, esperaba algo distinto. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que Eren lo aceptara con una sonrisa arrogante y una pose completamente altiva; también pensó en que le propondría relaciones alternativas que para el caso, eran casi la misma cosa. O que lo despediría con exasperación, sin lucir ni un poco afectado, pero ahora la fachada de Eren se estaba cayendo porque tenía esa expresión reprimida de preocupación que Levi ya conocía tan bien.

—Yo...— Vuelve a repetir Eren, en el proceso ha carraspeado con incomodidad.— No estoy interesado en ese tipo de vínculos.

Levi parpadeó.

—De acuerdo...— Dice entonces.

Su mente un tanto dispersa se reorganizó para pensar sobre lo que acababa de decirle, daba vueltas con la confusión y la inminente decepción que esto le traía. Reflexiona sobre qué mierda podían significar esas palabras, repasa una y mil veces todo lo que sabe de su compañero hasta ahora, sus recuerdos yendo a la velocidad de la luz para tratar de encajar las piezas, para poder comprender qué podría significar todo éste tema en concreto para Eren. Obviamente, no encuentra nada que lo ayude.

Y Eren, como el bastardo egoísta que es, no se mueve ni un poco ni dice nada más, no le da ninguna pista al cerebro maltrecho de Levi. Quiere hacer preguntas, muchas de ellas, cuestionar sobre el _qué_, _el cómo_ y _el por qué_. Porque de cierta forma, piensa que podría ser importante para tener otra pequeña posibilidad que quizá, está suspendida en alguna parte y de la que aún no se ha enterado, porque Eren siempre tiende a complicar las cosas más de lo necesario.

¿Tal vez se trataba de una de esas porquerías de _"Nunca funcionaría por diversas razones"_? ¿O sólo era acerca de Levi en especifico? ¿Eren había especificado, para empezar? Diablos, tener demasiados pensamientos a la vez no podía ser saludable para la cerebro de nadie. Pronto, la cabeza de Levi corría el riesgo de explotar cual palomita de maíz en un microndas.

—Tú, eh... ¿En lo absoluto?— Aclara Levi, después de un rato de divagar y pensar demasiado, sólo porque quiere estar seguro.

—En lo absoluto.

Confirma a su vez Eren, tratando por todos los medios de lucir indiferente y fallando horriblemente. Levi pude ver a través de su apresurada respuesta que más bien, da la sensación de ser defensiva; él sabe que si no hace algo, pronto Eren huira poniendo otro estúpido pretexto y no quiere dejarlo ir sin que le explique qué rayos significa esto para él, para ambos. Se acerca lentamente, como si estuviera tratando con un animal salvaje y sujeta la muñeca del castaño, él de inmediato respinga e intenta alejarse del agarre férreo de Levi sobre esa parte de su cuerpo, pero Ackerman no lo deja ir.

Su compañero de alma acababa de rechazarlo espectacularmente por segunda vez y en teoría, Levi debería estar retorciéndose de dolor, pero no hay nada de eso. Sólo un vacío en su pecho y una sensación de vértigo y anticipación. Al menos ahora sabe que Eren no lo está rechazando porque no lo quiere, sino por algo que probablemente, no tiene nada que ver con Levi.

—¿Podrías explicarme?— Pide y ya puede ver el ceño fruncido de desaprobación de Eren, pero Levi no lo está dejando pasar ésta vez.— Oye, acabo de ser rechazado por segunda vez de la forma más mierda en la historia de los rechazos que han sido demasiado mierda. Al menos podrías intentar decir por qué no.

Eren pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un bufido cuando se da cuenta del drama que Levi está haciéndole. Porque desde luego, está familiarizado con el drama. Ambos tienen una tendencia absurda en armar un alboroto por nada y eso sólo los hace ver como una ridícula pareja cómica.

—Bueno— Pero al final Eren accede, luciendo derrotado.— Hace un tiempo comprendí que los enredos amorosos no terminan en algo bueno para mí o... la otra persona. Los hacía llorar.

—¿Oh?— Cuestiona Levi, una fina ceja azabache arqueada hacia arriba de forma inquisitiva.

—Ellos lloraban porque decían que soy incapaz de preocuparme por mis parejas, que soy incapaz de amar— El castaño se lame los labios, pero se toma un pequeño momento de reflexión antes de explicar:— Es... para mí no hay diferencia entre lo que siento por un amigo, un amante o en éste caso, un alma gemela. No estoy confundido o algo así, Levi, sé muy bien lo que quiero y lo que siento, por eso mismo las relaciones no me funcionan.

Definitivamente, esto no era algo que estuviera esperando, pero debió haberlo visto venir porque Eren funcionaba de una forma distinta en todos los sentidos. Se sentía lastimado, pensó que estaban destinados a encajar; ambos eran personas solitarias, con bordes demasiado afilados que herían a la menor provocación. Estaban jodidos de maneras distintas, sí, pero era eso lo que hacía que sus piezas encajaran como un rompecabezas. Levi estaba un poco familiarizado con el termino que Eren aún no se atrevía a usar, no lo entendía del todo, pero al menos se daba una idea de lo que podría implicar la orientación del chico. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos demasiado pesimistas se interrumpieron cuando Eren se apresuró en decir:

—No hay nada de malo en ti, sólo para que lo sepas. Pero entonces, tampoco hay nada de malo conmigo— Murmura, respirando hondo y dejándolo salir lentamente.— Simplemente no soy el tipo de persona que ve a los vínculos de almas gemelas con relevancia, tampoco haría ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste que hacen los compañeros de vida. De hecho, lo único que sería diferente para mí sería el...

—Sexo.

Terminó por completar el azabache, entonces comienza a pensar en todo lo que le ha dicho Eren hasta ahora. Que lo acusen por no preocuparse era una cosa, pero que no le importe en realidad era algo distinto; él todavía estaba seguro de que Eren se preocupaba, eso era un factor bastante importante y definitorio también, se podría decir. Básicamente, aunque Eren dijera que sí, nada cambiaría ni un poco, claro, estaba la cosa de que probablemente tendrían sexo pero... él seguiría desapareciendo sin dar explicación, seguiría yéndose por días y luego regresaría sin intenciones de dar una explicación al respecto, porque Eren era libre y nadie debía intentar quitarle eso jamás. No habría la mierda cursi que a Levi secretamente le gustaba.

Porque sí, él podría ser la persona más insípida del mundo, pero cuando estaba en pareja le gustaban los mimos, aunque él lo negara, era bastante táctil y dócil en muchas ocasiones. La idea de tener una relación de amigos con beneficios no era tan mala, porque era mejor tener un poco de felicidad a ser miserable por algo que Eren no podía darle. Aún así... no era suficiente, faltaba el brillo de lo que Ackerman sentía por el otro chico; Eren era demasiado importante para Levi y si Eren tratara todo este asunto como algo casual, él se dolería demasiado. Pero seguía siendo Eren y continuaría siendo su alma gemela, eso tendría que bastar.

—Y... si hiciéramos el enlace permanente, nada cambiaría entre nosotros, ¿verdad?— Pregunta el azabache con la voz un poco más rasposa de lo usual.— ¿Continuaríamos de la misma forma, a excepción del sexo?

—Uh... sí— Eren suspira con cansancio.— No habría abrazos, ni citas, ni palabras cariñosas, tampoco aniversarios u obsequios improvisados. Incluso me costaría trabajo tomarte de la mano.

Levi lo meditó por unos rápidos segundos más y antes de que siquiera Eren tomara éste silencio como una vía de escape, el azabache ya se encontraba diciendo:

—Está bien.

—¿Te suplico que me perdones?— El castaño parpadea luciendo un poco confundido con lo que acababa de decir su contrario.

—Dije que está bien— Repite lentamente mientras sus ojos azules chocan contra los verdes de Eren.— Estoy bien con esto, tomaré lo que ofreces.

En está ocasión Eren negó demasiado rápido con la cabeza, parecía un poco exasperado ante la terquedad de Levi. Pero que nunca se diga que Levi Ackerman no consiguió lo que quería, él lo hacía y esto de ninguna forma tendría que ser diferente; es decir, sí, Eren no podría corresponder de la misma forma pero aún sentía que podía llegar a quererlo, aunque fuera a su peculiar y retorcida manera. Levi se contentaba con pensar en ello, no exigiría más de lo que se le podía dar. Lo entendía y acababa de decir que estaba bien con ello.

—Yo no... quiero vincularme contigo de esa forma— Dice lentamente y antes de que Levi siquiera pueda rebatir, él ya está agregando:— No creo que puedas estar contento con algo así, porque, ¿cuál sería el punto de enlazarnos?

—Que podremos reclamarnos mutuamente— Levi encoge los hombros despreocupadamente y Eren lo mira con desconcierto ante eso.— Estoy bien con que no quieras involucrarte en un vínculo como lo hacen los compañeros convencionales. Pero eres lo más importante que yo tengo, ¿yo soy importante para ti?

Eren lo pensó por rápidos segundos antes de asentir lentamente.

—Sí, lo eres.

—Bien— El moreno también asiente, pero de forma un poca más brusca y cuestiona nuevamente:— Ahora, ¿que hay de la idea de que yo esté con alguien más? ¿Te molesta?

—Bueno, eso...— El bonito ceño del chico de los ojos verdes se arruga, Levi adivina que hay miles de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza y le da tiempo para responder.— Sí, lo hace. Eres mi alma gemela, después de todo.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta— La expresión en el rostro de su contraparte se suaviza y se convierte en algo un poco nervioso cuando asegura:— Quiero esto, en serio lo hago.

Sus ojos brillaron de forma inusual, una suplica muda que trataba de convencer a Eren de que entendía lo que todo esto significaba para ambos y que estaba de acuerdo con todas las cláusulas y términos. No pediría más de lo necesario, si con eso lograba que Eren le perteneciera un poco. El otro joven lo pensó por largos segundos que se estaban convirtiendo en algo difícil de soportar; abrió la boca pero luego la cerró rápidamente y el proceso se repitió un par de veces más. Hasta que por fin dio un débil asentimiento en señal de consentimiento, después de lo que pareció ser toda una eternidad. Levi volvió a respirar con normalidad y una corriente tibia, llena de esperanza inundó su vínculo.

No llegaron tan lejos como darse un beso o algo así, sabía cuáles eran las reglas y se apegaría a ellas lo más que pudiera. Aún así, no pudo contenerse en acercarse un poco más al espacio personal de Eren y rozar su mano contra la de él; su dedo meñique fue a dar ligeros y discretos roces y caricias al dedo meñique del otro chico y eso parecía ser aceptable para ambos.

—_Ahora estamos en esto_.

Susurró de un momento a otro Eren, su mirada fija en la torre Eiffel y aún con una expresión de incertidumbre en su cara estúpidamente bonita. Levi sabía que era inútil, porque él no lo estaría mirando, pero aún así asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Tienes una cara bastante sucia_

_y cuando estás marchándote de su casa, ella_

_te suplica: "Quédate, quédate, quédate"_

—Sé que te pone incómodo la mierda romántica y eso— Levi se sienta en la orilla de la pequeña pero cómoda cama, el colchón se hunde bajo su peso.— Pero, tal vez podamos ir lento. Hacer de esto algo suave.

La última palabra la dice casi en un susurro que muere lentamente en su garganta, muerde con fuerza su labio inferior porque sabe que acaba de verse demasiado virgen y ridículo. Había salido en breves y desastrosas citas varias veces, chicas o chicos, no era algo que realmente importara pero nunca pasó más allá de besos indecentes y toques calientes, había guardado éste momento de su vida para la persona que aún seguía de pie, mirándolo como si él fuera un enigma que se debe resolver. No sabía si su compañero de alma había estado con alguien más de ésta forma y realmente, no tuvo el coraje para preguntarlo y Eren tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

Eren se inclinó despacio, las tibias palmas de sus manos se apoyaron sobre los muslos de Levi y de pronto, todo lo que conoció Levi, todo lo que supo e importó, fueron lo profundo que eran los ojos de su alma gemela. Llenos de comprensión, amabilidad y una suavidad que probablemente no demostraría con caricias o palabras tiernas, pero seguían allí y eran reales. Ladeó un poco el cuello para que el angulo les permitiera besarse sin que sus respectivas narices estorbaran en el proceso; los labios de Eren eran fríos, un poco resecos pero contrario a lo que la demás gente pensaría, no era ni un poco desagradable besarlos. Al principio sólo fue movimiento labial, lento y suave como había pedido Ackerman, pero entonces, su lengua estaba lamiendo el labio inferior de Eren de un momento a otro, un poco de la urgencia por entrar comenzaba a filtrarse por los sonidos que salían de su propia boca.

Pronto los labios de Eren se entreabrieron para darle paso a la desesperada lengua de su contrario, dejó que Levi tomara el control, sometiendo a su lengua y saqueando su boca como si se tratara de la última porción de oxigeno que quedaba en el mundo. No dijo nada, mientras permitía que las pálidas manos se aferraran a su cintura y Levi tampoco se quejó por el repentino cambio que él mismo había creado; descubrió que le gustaba mucho besar a Eren, porque su boca era cálida a diferencia de el resto de su cuerpo que parecía estar en un eterno invierno personal.

Eren era como la droga personal de Levi, todo en él era adictivo y cuando obtenías un poco, lo único que ambicionabas era tener un poco más, hasta que terminara por consumirte por completo. Ahora mismo Levi sentía que se fundía con el cuerpo de su compañero, pero poco importaba porque se sentía ligero, como si flotara en las nubes y su vínculo no hacía otra cosa que zumbar con placer.

De alguna manera que no alcanzaba a entender, había terminado encima de Eren, su cuerpo presionando muy junto contra el cuerpo más largo, el cabello demasiado largo de Eren estaba regado sobre las colchas de un satinado color rojo que se asemejaba más al color de la sangre. Cuando se separaron por fin, Levi lo vio todo, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y ese rubor parecía expandirse hasta su cuello. Los jadeos de Eren por la perdida temporal del aire y la elegante y delicada columna de su garganta, huesos que sobresalían de la piel demasiado morena. Era un espectáculo para los ojos y ahora menos nunca iba a renunciar a ello, a su compañero. Sólo quería reclamar y ser reclamado.

Movió una de sus manos para tocar el rostro de Eren, para quitar los cabellos que estorbaban y tomarse su tiempo acariciando sus mejillas rojas. Pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, totalmente indeciso de no saber si eso podía molestar al otro chico, Eren de inmediato alcanzó su muñeca y dijo:

—No te confundas Levi— Lamió sus labios demasiado rojos e hinchados, haciendo una breve pausa.— No me molesta que me toques. No tienes que esconder tu... amor de mí, sólo no esperes que lo devuelva de la misma forma.

El castaño guió la mano de Levi hasta su propio rostro y la dejó descansando en su mejilla izquierda, dejando que una vez más, Levi tomara el control de la situación. De repente, esa misma mano estaba temblando sobre la cara demasiado seria de Eren, sus dedos tocaban la suave y caliente piel de las mejillas y apartaron el cabello que no le permitían ver bien esos ojos tan verdes y tan de Eren. Su compañero había sido acusado por sus anteriores amantes de no preocuparse, de no ser capaz de querer, pero aquí y ahora, no daba esa sensación. Levi supo que Eren se preocupaba, que quería más de lo admitiría en voz alta... era sólo que los demás no supieron ver que él demostraba esos sentimientos de formas diferentes que nadie, excepto Levi entendía.

Pero estaba bien, sin importar la forma en cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Eren, o de cómo había sido programado, seguía perteneciéndole y él a Eren. Lo que sea que estuvieran teniendo ahora, lo que tendrían en el futuro, era suyo, de ambos y _maldita sea_, eran compañeros de vida y sólo por eso su peculiar vínculo era perfecto.

Pronto la ropa desapareció y ésta vez no hubo un limite que no se podía atravesar. Levi tocó todo cuanto pudo, fijándose qué partes del cuerpo de Eren eran las más sensibles y qué botones debía presionar. Eren lo permitió, dejó que todo fuera como había demandado en un inicio su compañero, fue paciente y ni una sola vez se quejó cuando la situación se ponía demasiado melosa por parte de Levi. Pudieron haber estado en éste juego previo por demasiado tiempo, toda una eternidad, no lo sabían porque perecía que el tiempo se había detenido y les había concedido una prorroga.

Y cuando el momento por fin pareció ser el indicado y Eren estuvo entre las piernas demasiado pálidas de Levi que se habían abierto casi obscenamente, dispuesto a tomar y dar. Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron por esa primera vez y su vínculo simplemente se ensanchó con todo el placer y la compleja felicidad, Levi supo que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante porque tenía a Eren y Eren lo tenía a él, se tenían y lo único que realmente podría romper éste vínculo sería la muerte. Era emocionante pensar en la idea de que la persona en todo el mundo que encajaba y ensamblaba a la perfección con él, estaba justo encima suyo y era hermoso.

Entonces, todo finalizó y aún así, no se sentía en lo absoluto de esa forma. Se sentía tan conectado a Eren y podía sentir como el vínculo zumbaba de felicidad, totalmente lleno de cariño, no sólo de él, también de su compañero; allí estaba la prueba de que Eren tenía un corazón que se preocupaba y amaba. Levi supo que no eran necesarias las caricias o las palabras empalagosas para que pudiera saber que el cariño de Eren era real, porque su enlace palpitaba con todos esos sentimientos que de otra forma no se demostrarían y eso era más que suficiente.

Ambos terminaron acostados boca arriba, con los pechos subiendo y bajando por su reciente actividad, y los sonidos de sus jadeos llenando la habitación. Sus hombros y brazos se tocaban, ambos pegajosos por el sudor y Eren no se apartó, se quedó allí mientras el conector que los unía palpitaba lleno de vida, de alegría y de toda esa porquería de las almas gemelas y enviaba toques de satisfacción por todo su cuerpo, hasta la última terminación nerviosa. Levi estuvo a punto de levantarse y macharse antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, estaba pensando en ello cuando Eren lo sorprendió diciendo:

—Quédate— Suspira y ladea la cabeza para que su mirada se encontrara con los ojos sorprendidos de Levi.— No tienes que irte si no quieres, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. _Ahora estamos en esto_, pero te dejo elegir.

Levi miraba con grandes ojos sorprendidos a Eren, nunca antes le había pedido que se quedara. Él siempre se marchaba tarde por la noche y regresaba muy temprano en la mañana para poder verlo, para poder estar cerca y ahora... él le estaba pidiendo que se quedara si no quería irse y Levi no quería, deseaba quedarse. Le estaba dando esa libertad de elegir y de repente, la definición de libertad de Eren, le gustó mucho, pensó que las demás almas gemelas debían de funcionar así. Juntas, pero libres.

Eren aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para acostarse sobre su costado y usar uno de sus brazos como una incómoda almohada improvisada.

—Nosotros no tuvimos elección— Aprovecha esos segundos de mutismo de Levi para volver a hablar, su mirada enfocada en el otro brazo que se estira, mirando su muñeca derecha marcada con el nombre de Levi.— Pero... te seguiría eligiendo.

Entonces, el azabache coloca su mano sobre la marca de Eren, en donde su nombre marcaba la piel morena, apretó un poco ese lugar y su boca pronto formó una pálida linea de labios por la presión ejercida sobre ellos. Su pecho simplemente estaba completamente cálido y la felicidad burbujeaba fácil y ligera de su vínculo para inundar su cuerpo con ella. De lejos, eso sería lo más tierno que él le diría en su vida, sabía que no le había dado una repentina epifanía a Eren y que ahora su _aromanticismo_ se había esfumado para dar paso a que todo fuera miel, abrazos y palabras cariñosas. Culpó el sentimentalismo de Eren a que su enlace se acababa de forjar por completo, a que el sentimiento venía en ambos sentidos y a que eran almas gemelas. No importaba si sólo se trataba de eso, grabaría esas palabras y éste momento a fuego dentro de su cabeza para siempre.

No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó más hasta Eren, hasta que la punta de sus narices se rozaban y podía sentir el aliento de Eren golpeando sus labios. Bajó su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la marca de su alma gemela y sonrió mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban en ese lugar, las cuatro letras de su propio nombre.

—Quedarse suena lindo— Admite por fin y suspira contra los labios del castaño.— Quiero quedarme.

El otro joven no dice nada más y así, vuelven a caer en un agradable silencio que se llenaba de vez en cuando por sus respiraciones lentas. Levi no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron de esa forma, mirándose a los ojos como si fuera alguna especie de viejo ritual que venían repitiendo de otras vidas, tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en el que había empezado a cerrar los ojos, totalmente vencido por el cansancio.

—Ah, ya veo— Al escuchar la suave voz de Eren, entreabre un poco los ojos y encuentra la mirada verde en su pectoral, donde yace su segunda marca.— La brújula que guía al velero.

Entonces, Levi ahora entiende el significado de su segunda marca de vinculación y todo parece hacer sentido, excepto que... Levi se está quedando dormido y apenas murmura algo que bien sólo pudo ser un balbuceo sin sentido y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Se hunde el profundo sueño y deja que su vínculo lo abrace como si se tratara de los brazos de Eren.

* * *

_Te daré una oportunidad más, lucharemos por esto una vez más_

_Di una frase más, harás un alboroto_

_Bueno, te conozco _

Levi estaba feliz, así era como se sentía.

Estaba optimista ante el pensamiento de que hallaría la manera de convencer a Eren de dejar esa horrible vida que lo ponía en constante peligro. Creía que con tiempo, podría persuadirlo de ir a la universidad, estudiar una carrera que le genera dinero honrado y limpio, sabía que sería un poco problemático pero estaba dispuesto a cubrir todas las necesidades de Eren y eso incluía a los huérfanos que la banda de su compañero apoyaba económicamente. No le importaba trabajar turnos dobles si era necesarios, sólo... quería poder presumir a todo el mundo su alma gemela, gritar que eran un solo y no tener que ocultar su vínculo.

Debió de saber que cuando cosas buenas pasaban, era porque la vida estaba preparándose para quitarle algo. Ese día tuvo un mal presentimiento, que sólo se incrementó cuando el teléfono sonó reportando un robo muy cerca de su cuartel. Farlan fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa, con esos ojos llenos de determinación y terquedad, de alguna forma Levi supo casi enseguida de quién se trataba cuando una vagoneta negra y un par de individuos, un hombre y una mujer fueron incluidos en la descripción.

—Farlan— Exclama mientras se levanta de su silla, todo nervios y miedo atroz.— Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

Su capitán le da una breve mirada y enseguida nota su nerviosismo, enfunda su pistola y declina la oferta de Levi.

—Quiero que tú, Hanji e Isabel se quedan aquí en caso de que surja otra cosa— Respondé Church con seriedad, sabiendo que Levi por alguna razón, no esta listo para encargarse de esto.— Me llevaré a los novatos y nos haremos cargo. Sólo son dos.

Excepto que no eran dos, sabía que Mikasa, Annie y Zeke estarían listos para cualquier cosa que sucediera y además no se trataba de cualquiera, era su alma gemela y ese... su mejor amigo. Simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto, pero entre más insistía en ir, Farlan se ponía más reticente ante el pedido, pidiéndole con rudeza que obedeciera sus ordenes y se tranquilizara.

Cinco minutos después de que su capitán se marchó con el par de reclutas, se seguía convenciendo de que los asaltantes no eran Eren y Armin, pero su necesidad por cerciorarse fue más fuerte que cualquier orden, que cualquier sentido lógico o deber. Cogió las llaves de la patrulla sobrante y enfundó su pistola, mientras salía del cuartel con pasos rápidos y desesperados. Si escuchó a Hanji o Isabel decirle que sería castigado más tarde por desobedecer ordenes de su capitán, bueno, realmente no interesó.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora que tienes tu pistola_

_Es mucho más difícil ahora que ha venido la policía_

Estacionó la patrulla frente a la tienda de veinticuatro horas en donde estaba todo el alboroto, la gente lucía asustada y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había pasado, escuchó el grito de Farlan que pedía a alguien que se detuviera. Su estómago se le fue a los pies cuando reconoció esa familiar cabellera castaña revoloteando contra el viento mientras Eren y Armin corrían lejos de Farlan y los novatos que no tenían idea de qué otra cosa hacer, salvo imitar a Farlan. Pronto la estrategia un tanto gastada se mostró; la vagoneta negra que Mikasa se encargaba de manejar salió en acción y Annie se asomó por una de las ventanillas mientras disparaba sin intenciones de herir, sólo distraer.

Church, en su desesperación gritó a los nuevos reclutas que tomaran la patrulla y siguieran a la vagoneta negra. Levi y él sabían que no sería suficiente y que el par de chicos no estaban listos para manejar una situación así, sin contar la experiencia que Mikasa tenía evadiendo a las patrullas. De alguna manera, se sintió aliviado al saber que no lograrían atrapar a los demás. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era Eren, sabía que si hacía algo estúpido Farlan dispararía y esa posibilidad sólo aumentaba con el correr del tiempo; Eren haría algo estúpido para salvar a Armin. Era una maldita certeza.

Finalmente sus pies obedecieron a su cabeza de ir detrás de ellos, pero había perdido demasiado tiempo quedándose de pie, mirando todo con el corazón en la mano. Armin y Eren desaparecieron en un callejón y Farlan lo hizo justo después de ellos, mientras el corazón de Levi golpeaba con fuerza dentro de sus costillas y sus piernas simplemente se comenzaban a sentir pesadas, ocurrió. Tres balazos tronaron con gran estruendo e hicieron eco desde el callejón hasta donde aún corría Levi para alcanzarlos. Su corazón se detuvo brevemente con el horrible sonido y su mente era un mantra que repetía _"que no sea Eren, que no sea Eren, que no sea Eren"_. Obligó a sus piernas a seguir andando y cuando se adentró al solitario callejón se quedó congelado con lo que vio.

* * *

_Y le dispararé si es lo que pides_

_Pero si simplemente te quitaras tu máscara_

_Te darías cuenta de que todo ha salido mal _

Armin yacía en el frío y sucio piso en un charco de sangre demasiado roja, Farlan apuntaba a Eren con la pistola, sus manos completamente temblorosas por lo que acababan de hacer. Eren tenía las manos arriba, pero sus ojos verdes, tan profundos y venenosos no se apartaban de la forma muerta de su mejor amiga, su socia en crimen. Ninguno de los dos notó que Levi estaba allí y estaba observando todo, Farlan seguía gritándole a Eren que se acercara lentamente y no intentara hacer ninguna tontería, el arma de Eren también estaba tirada en el suelo.

Cuando el castaño sintió la angustia a través de su vínculo con Levi, fue que finalmente apartó la mirada del cuerpo de Armin, sus ojos se enfocaron de inmediato en el azabache detrás de Farlan Church. Su pañoleta ya no le cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro y en él, no había expresión alguna, sólo frío. Toda frialdad que helaba y cortaba. Sin embargo, Levi pudo sentir a través de su unión como Eren simplemente se resignaba a lo peor, pero también había demasiado dolor, tan desgarrador que enfermó a Levi y lo hizo querer retorcerse y gritar. Eren acababa de perder a una persona tan importante en su vida, Levi pensaba que podría morir de dolor junto con su alma gemela en ese mismo instante, después de todo, compartían vida y alma. Lo que dañaba a uno de ellos, directamente lastimaba al otro.

_«¿Oyes ese sonido? Es la risa del destino burlándose de ti.»_

Ackerman apretó los labios cuando la voz burlona de ese recuerdo de Eren se hizo más fuerte, de pronto desenfundó su propia pistola y apuntó. No a Farlan y ciertamente no a Eren, simplemente apuntaba a algún punto muerto, mientras se debatía mentalmente entre hacer lo correcto o proteger a su alma gemela, para no perderla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y quizá, algo más, se estaba viendo obligado a elegir y él no quería hacer eso. La mirada totalmente verde profundo y a la vez calmada, chocó con los desorbitados ojos azules de Levi; en esa mirada no había demanda alguna, pero Levi supo que si Eren ahora mismo le pedía que le disparara a Farlan, lo haría.

Pero él no parecía querer nada de eso, en realidad, no estaba esperando absolutamente nada de Levi. Entonces él recordó el día que Eren le había dicho que no lo obligaría a hacer algo que no deseara y aquí estaba la prueba de que Eren siempre cumplía con lo que prometía. El castaño caminaba con pasos cortos y lentos hasta Farlan, como dándole tiempo a Levi para que escogiera lo que quería hacer. Traicionar todo lo que Levi representaba o traicionar a su alma gemela.

_«Nosotros no tuvimos elección. Pero... te seguiría escogiendo.»_

Las manos de Levi temblaban mientras lentamente bajaba la pistola y fue sólo entonces que Farlan se giró sobre su hombro para ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos y los de Levi hicieron contacto y no se necesito más que la expresión totalmente destrozada de Levi para que Farlan comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. El rostro del rubio se llenó de condescendencia mientras miraba como su amigo bajaba el arma; un rápido, único y doloroso disparo hizo eco en el callejón nuevamente. Farlan cayó al suelo mientras sujeta su muslo herido, de donde la sangre brotaba furiosa. Eren lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, sus brazos cayeron laxos a sus costados y observaba a su compañero de alma como si realmente no creyera lo que acababa de pasar.

Levi dejó caer su pistola con un jadeo lleno de dolor, miró como sus manos temblaban sin control alguno y escuchaba los gemidos de dolor del hombre que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo. Su mirada de nuevo buscó a Eren, lo encontró arrodillado a lado del cadáver de Armin, sus manos quitaban la pañoleta roja del camino y en cambio, colocó la suya sobre el rostro sereno de su amiga. Sacó de una de las manos dela chica su pistola y con un horrible dolor que volvió a atravesar a Ackerman, se colocó de pie, se tomó la molestia de recoger su propia arma y luego, el morral con el dinero que estaba cerca de la figura retorciéndose de dolor de Farlan.

Caminó hacia Levi mientras guardaba su pistola en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros, ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Farlan, simplemente lo ignoró como si no estuviera desangrándose frente a sus ojos. Se detuvo enfrente a su compañero de vida, _su guía. _Extendió en su dirección el arma que alguna vez perteneció a Armin. El azabache miró la pistola con los ojos completamente confundidos y Eren sólo preguntó:

—_¿Estás en esto?_

No había ninguna clase de exigencia detrás de la pregunta, sólo era eso... una simple pero importante pregunta. Levi quiso decir en ese momento que no, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, sus ojos se posaron brevemente en el arma para luego ir donde estaba Farlan a punto de desmayarse y así, el proceso continuó un par de veces. Levi no entendió que Eren no se refería los robos o alguna mierda parecida, él preguntó por el vínculo inestable, para saber si Levi aún lo quería. Pero Ackerman no entendió del todo la pregunta, pensando únicamente en lo que implicaría aceptar la pistola; negó lentamente con la cabeza y en su lugar dijo simplemente:

—_Estoy contigo._— Traga con fuerza mientras sus aún temblorosas manos sujetan el arman.

Levi cree erróneamente que hay una clara diferencia y Eren sólo asiente con los ojos llenos de comprensión, su dolorido vínculo al menos siente una corriente de alivio que mitiga todo lo demás. Él no quería ser ladrón, quería seguir llevando la vida sencilla que siempre había tenido; pero amaba a Eren más de lo que amó su oficio, su vida y a sus amigos, la elección era obvia. Estaba con Eren, siempre era él. Para su enorme sorpresa, el castaño entrelazó sus manos después de lentos minutos de expectación y tiró de Levi lejos de la sangre, el sufrimiento y las cosas que ambos habían perdido. Él no se resistió, honestamente, ya nada podría importar si sostenía la mano de su compañero de vida.

* * *

_Ahora todos están muertos_

_Y conducen a lado de mi vieja escuela_

Cuando salieron del callejón, otro disparo rugió con violencia, Eren apretó con fuerza la mano de Levi pero éste era quien ahora se derrumbaba sin más en el suelo. Habían sido el par de novatos que habían fracasado en su misión y ahora, pretendían atraparlos a ellos dos, Eren se arrodilló por segunda vez en ese día y sus manos fueron a apretar ese lugar en el costado de Levi donde la sangre salía sin control alguno. Ackerman sabía que al menos la bala no había atravesado, sólo rozado, pero seguiría siendo una carga para Eren y jamás lograrían escapar de esto.

—Vete— Jadea con demasiado dolor, ahora sus manos agarran a las del castaño.— O te atraparan, está bien, creo que _la brújula simplemente se desvió_.

Eren negó rápidamente, puso un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Levi y el otro cerca de sus costillas, evitando el lugar lastimado.

—_Estamos juntos en esto_— Gruñe mientras se pone de pie con Levi entre sus brazos.— Y si nos van a atrapar, más vale que sea juntos.

Eren logra dar apenas un par de pasos lejos de los novatos que ya les van a dar alcance cuando la vagoneta aparece frente a ellos, Zeke es quien abre la puerta y ayuda al otro chico a meter a Levi en ella. Si en ese momento a Levi Ackerman le pareció ver la figura de Armin con el rostro desfigurado de preocupación al otro lado de la calle, bueno, definitivamente lo estaba atribuyendo a la perdida de sangre. Siente que lo acuestan sobre algo suave y de inmediato tiene a Annie encima suyo, presionando con demasiada fuerza su herida, la oye decir algo de que Armin le enseñó cosas básicas de enfermería y que hará lo que pueda, aunque a estas alturas todo luce distorsionado para él.

Siente que alguien toma su mano y pronto se da cuenta de que es Eren, esta arrodillado nuevamente a su lado y tiene una expresión triste en el rostro, Levi quiere decirle que quite esa cara de perro apaleado pero ninguna palabra sale de sus labios, porque es como si le estuvieran drenando todas sus fuerzas. Hace un último esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos, cada bache es una completa tortura, pero intenta no desmayarse hasta que pueda escuchar lo que Eren está diciéndole.

—_Lucharemos por esto una vez más.  
_

Después de eso, no puede ver ni escuchar nada más, simplemente deja que la oscuridad lo arrastre y el vínculo dando latidos lentos de vida lo persiga.

* * *

_Él tiene su pistola, lleva puesto su traje_

_Y ella dice: "Nene, te ves tan cool"_

_Te ves tan cool_

**Ahora. **

Las sábanas crujieron cuando se puso de pie, sólo entonces los ojos verdes parecieron reaccionar y siguieron de soslayo su figura hasta que llegó al sencillo tocador de madera. Su mano dudó cuando estuvo apunto de tocarla, pero su mirada se enfrentó contra la de Eren a través del espejo sucio del tocador por un breve instante que se esfumó demasiado rápido, Levi reprimió un suspiro cuando apartó los ojos del espejo y sus dedos por fin rozaron su superficie. Tragó con fuera y entonces sucedió, su mano se aferró a la pistola casi a regañadientes. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando se giró para encarar al otro chico en la habitación, la pistola yacía entre sus manos temblorosas y sudorosas; una fina lágrima rodó por la mejilla pálida de Levi y Eren sólo cerró los ojos.

Volvió a poner el arma de donde la había cogido y en cambio, se quitó los pants de lana que llevaba puestos y se colocó unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados de un fuerte color azul marino, que casi llegaba a dar la ilusión de ser negro. Luego vino una de las camisas de Eren, de un tono rojo muy oscuro porque le recordaba toda la sangre que se derramó; se las arregló para meter dentro de la cintura de sus vaqueros todo lo que sobraba de la prenda para que no se notara lo enorme que en realidad le quedaba. En la mitad inferior de su rostro puso aquella pañoleta roja que Eren había estado apretujando antes, limpió con algo de rudeza el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos y se miró en el espejo. Todos esos colores demasiado explosivos y oscuros resaltaban su piel demasiado blanca y haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más afilados, como un par de dagas recién pulidas. Su camiseta con sangre seca colgaba de un clavo puesto improvisadamente en la pared, le recordaba las cosas que perdió y que ya no deseaba recuperar nunca más.

Cuando Levi despertó después de días de estar inconsciente, lo hizo completamente convencido de que debía ser de ésta forma. En el pasado no se había equivocado al pensar que uno de los dos terminaría cediendo y que ese sería él, pero ya no importaba nunca más; había canjeado todo lo que tenía, lo que creía, lo que era por su alma gemela y si era esto lo que se necesitaba para que la muerte no se la arrebatara demasiado rápido, él no dudaría, volvería a apuntar y disparar si hacía falta.

«_Todos mueren, la muerte está latente y hay que aprender a lidiar con ella de alguna forma._»

Ésta se había convertido en su forma de lidiar con la muerte.

Cuando tomó la mano de Eren aquella vez, había renunciado a todo su mundo, no había tenido opción y aún así, él también lo volvería a elegir. Eran almas gemelas, destinadas a complementarse y entenderse mutuamente, si su amor era genuino o simplemente se trataba de ese vínculo que los obligaba a estar juntos, no importaba. Ahora Eren era suyo y eso era todo lo que tenía sentido. Si los atrapaban, sería juntos y si morían, también lo harían juntos. Además, creía que si la brújula guiaba al velero nunca habría probabilidad de que éste golpeara el iceberg y se hundiera en el mar como peso muerto.

Eren ya se había vestido también, una nueva pañoleta color azul rey reemplazó a la negra, metió su pistola en la cintura de sus vaqueros y la ocultó debajo de su camisa blanca. Miró a Levi, quien guardaba su propia arma de tal manera que pudiera ser visible para cualquiera; una amenaza silenciosa que parecía decir: l_o que no te mata te hace más fuerte. _Armin había sido el cerebro que una vez, había hallado la manera de esquivar todas las balas. Levi, sin embargo, era la implacable bala que atraviesa, desangra y mata.

Se miraron a los ojos, azul acero demasiado líquido contra verde venenoso, completamente espeso. Peligro amenazante y caos que se desborda, los pilares en el centro de un universo a punto de nacer; Eren sonrió detrás de la pañoleta que ocultaba sus labios y al menos se permitió exclamar, con la voz un tanto amortiguada por la tela que cubría su boca:

—_Nene, luces tan cool._

* * *

**Notas: **Éste sencillo one shot fue inspirado completamente en la letra y video de _Robbers_, del álbum The 1975 de la banda británica **The 1975**.

«_"Robbers" es una canción de amor, que fue originalmente inspirada por mi amor a la película de Quentin Tarantino __"True Romance"__, la historia de Elvis, un solitario obsesionado que se enamora y se casa con una prostituta. En la película, la pareja huyó a California después de matar a su proxeneta y el robo de sus drogas para empezar una nueva vida financiado por una vez en un negocio de drogas de por vida. Es el sentimiento detrás de la película que me gusta a mí, la noción irremediablemente romántica de que dos personas pueden reunirse y al instante se enamoran, una historia de escape donde el amor es la ley suprema y todo lo vence contra todo pronóstico. Personajes como Bonnie y Clyde siempre me atrajeron como un adolescente. Parejas, así, intoxicados con otros que nada temen en la búsqueda de la realización del uno al otro, las acciones impulsadas por el amor incondicional a ciegas. "Robbers" es una oda a esas relaciones. El tipo de relación que todos los humanos anhelan. Todo o nada. El video trata sobre cuando el amor hace que dos personas se sienten que son el centro del universo.__»_

—Matty Healy hablando sobre Robbers.

**.**

_Aromántico:_ Alguien que no experimenta atracción romántica.

_Quoiromántico:_ Incapacidad para diferenciar entre atracción romántica y platónica.

_Cupioromántico:_ Alguien que es aromático pero que todavía desea una relación romántica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén disfrutando al máximo sus vacaciones de semana santa, sí. Si soy bien honesta había querido escribir algo sobre Robbers desde que empecé a escribir, pero nunca hallaba una idea que me convenciera del todo. Creo que por fin encontré una idea medio decente que se combina un poco con la letra, el vídeo, lo que ha dicho el vocalista y mi propia concepción de Robbers y al final resultó en esto; así que nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por haber leído, significa mucho para mí.✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
